Happenings of Our Lives
by Streamrose
Summary: A Tonks and Remus written by my friend. Chapter one: Remus is injured and in St. Mungos. Will Tonks get to him in time? MY ACCOUNT IS DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Tonks waited patiently in the dark of the house. The only light coming in was the full moon shining on half of her body. Staying up late at night wasn't something Tonks normally did, but tonight was no other night. Tonight was a full moon. Tonks felt guilty for having to push Remus out of the house during his transformation. Of course, HE had wanted her to, but SHE hadn't wanted to, yet as soon as the transformation started she had panicked and gotten him out. The sun was starting to rise. Tonks was beginning to worry. Usually, Remus would be back by now, but he wasn't. What if he ran into another, larger animal? What if he had slipped and drowned somewhere? Then he would be…he would be…Tonks shuddered. She didn't want to think of what COULD happen to him. Reassuring herself that nothing would happen, she slowly fell asleep.

Walking back home, Remus slowly transformed back. His neck felt wet. His head was dripping with something. He ran his hand back behind his head. He felt the liquid dripping into his hand. Looking at it closely, he realized, through this mists of dawn, what the liquid was. It was blood. Swearing silently, Remus started to feel his head throb. Great. He thought. Tonks is going to be terribly worried about me. I really don't want her to be. This is a dangerous marriage enough. Remus sighed and squinted to see that the house was in view. Oh, boy. He thought. Stepping onto the porch, he walked a little farther, and opened the door as quietly as he could. Looking around, expecting to see Tonks come up to greet him, he found her sleeping quietly in an armchair. She was sitting there with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her knees up at her chest. She slept peacefully. Remus quickly wrote an explanatory note and taped it on the door. He apparated-as much as he didn't want to-to St. Mungo's. There was a loud CRACK and he was gone.

Suddenly, Tonks woke up. She had heard a crack. Looking around, Tonks found the note on the door. It read:

Dear,  
It appears I have acquired a large gash in the back of my head during my "travels". I will be fine.  
I love you  
Remus  
P.S.: I am at St. Mungo's if you wish to see me.

Tonks crumpled the note looking around nervously.

"I knew this would happen, I KNEW this would happen!" Tonks muttered to herself.

She got into a better outfit, had a quick cup of tea, and apparated to St. Mungo's, arriving in the waiting room.

"I'm here to see Remus Lupin." Said Tonks politely.

"Oh." Replied the witch at the desk, "Ok, um, I should let you know that his injury, it…it doesn't look good…" There was a long silence. Tonks looked devastated.  
"Third ward, room four." Said the witch quietly.

Tonks walked as fast as she could to the right ward and room. She opened the door. Remus was lying limply on the bed. The sound of his heart beat was slowly beeping. VERY slowly. This made Tonks' stomach turn upside-down. She sat by his bed-side a long time. Finally, the Healer in charge came in and gave the report.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Explained the Healer, "The pieces of fractured skull could have damaged his brain."

Tonks felt her face grow pale.

"I have to check on the patient over there," He pointed to the patient at the far end of the room, "I'll be right back."

Tonks buried her face in her hands. She thought she was going to cry, but there was still hope inside that Remus would be okay.

Suddenly, the heart rate sounded as one single, non-stop beep.

"No. No! NO!!" Shouted Tonks, "SOMEBODY HELP HIM! SOMEONE HELP MY HUSBAND! PLEASE!"

Healers started running to help Remus. They crowded around him, blocking Tonks' view.

"Ma'am, we need you to leave, I'm not sure there is anything we can do." Said one healer.

Tonks looked horrorstruck. She looked as though she had been hit with the killing curse. She apparated home. Immediately she started to cry. How could this happen? It couldn't. But…it DID! She thought. 


	2. Surprise Surprise

"I-I have to write to someone. I'll right to Harry, Ron and Hermione." She said in a quavering voice.

Every note said the same thing:

Can you come to our house as soon as you get this?  
-Tonks

Tonks didn't sleep that night. In the morning, she patiently awaited the arrival of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Suddenly, a loud CRACK sounded and all three of them appeared.

"Hi Tonks." They all said.

"Hello." She said quietly.

Harry looked around and said, "Where's Lupin?"

"Lupin….Remus…died yesterday."

All of them said nothing. They looked shocked.

"S-somehow h-he got a gash in the h-head." She explained, trembling. "That's all I wanted to tell you…"

"Tonks, we're SO sorry!" cried Hermione.

"Yeah!" said Ron.

Tonks only nodded, and they apparated back. She walked into the bedroom, laid on the bed, and cried. Then there was a sound. A crack. She went to the living room to look.

"Dear, where are you?" said a familiar voice.

"Remus!" yelled Tonks. "You're okay!"

"Why, yes, the healers-"

Remus was cut short because Tonks ran and kissed him. They stood there for a long time.

"You'll have to write back to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I told them you were dead." Tonks said.

They stood hugging each other happily.

"Thank God you're alive!" Said Tonks.

"Other than the obvious, why?" Asked Lupin.

"I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?!"

"I'm pregnant."

Remus stood there for a moment or two.

"This is wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"I know." Replied Tonks.

"I'm going to write to those three and tell them the news!" said Remus excitedly. He was a bit over excitable.

"Good idea." Agreed Tonks.

Remus's letters read:

Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione:

I am alive, the healers managed to save me. I know what Tonks told you, but I am really fine. Something else to write about: When I arrived home, Tonks told me something very exiting. We are going to have a baby. Please write back immediately.

Sincerely:  
Remus Lupin

Remus and Tonks waited for their responses the next morning. Soon three owls arrived together. Taking the letter first off of the snowy owl's leg, Remus and Tonks read Harry's letter:

Lupin,

This is wonderful. I am at the Weasley's right now. They hope we can come and visit. Congats!

- Harry

The second letter read in a tidy script:  
Remus,

This is wonderful! You and Tonks should be so proud! I am at the Weasley's with Harry right now; we all have to visit you!

Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger

The third was in an untidy scrawl:

Remus and Tonks

This is…great. You should be happy.  
Ron

Tonks laughed

"Ron obviously doesn't now what to say in a situation like this." She said.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Laughed Remus. 


	3. Genetics

9 MONTHS LATER:

The flashing lime green robes were all around the ward as Remus patiently awaited the arrival of their son. He knew what to name him: James Sirius Lupin. A proud, noble name. Looking to his right he saw all the Weasley's come in along with Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, Remus!" said Mrs. Weasley, "You must be so proud! Do you know what you will name him?"

"Yes. James Sirius Lupin."

"Wonderful!"

"I heard someone say James." Said Harry.

"Yes, Harry, he will be named after your father and god-father." Replied Remus.

"Does Tonks know?" asked Hermione as Harry's face brightened.

"No, I thought I'd surprise her." He replied.

Then the healer stepped out into the hall and told Remus that he could go inside first. Opening the door he saw Tonks looking down at a small infant in her arms. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"What shall we name him?" She asked.

"I know exactly." Replied Remus.

"What, then?"

"James. Sirius. Lupin."

"T-that's perfect!"

"I was hoping so."

"But…"

"What is it dear?"

"Well, it's just…"

"What?"

"We're in the Order, and what if something happened to us, to where we can't protect him?"

"What if…What if we had a god-father for him?"

"Who?"

"Hold on."

Remus got up from her bed-side and opened the door. Everyone was asking questions.

"Yes, yes, he's a healthy baby boy, but if you, Harry, could come in here."

Harry turned red, but followed Lupin inside. Looking at James he said, "Tonks, Lupin, he's beautiful!"

"Thanks." Said Tonks, "Remus, you think so?"

"Yes, I think it would work. Harry, we were thinking, you know we are both in the Order, and in being so, there are very high risks to take."

"We believe," continued Tonks, "That if something were to happen to us, someone would have to look after young James here."

"We would need a god-father and I think it would be right if you were."

"I-I would be honored!"

"Right. Run along then."

Harry stood up and walked out the door. Remus sat at Tonk's side and kissed her on the cheek. They both sat and watched young James for what seemed forever. Then Tonks went rigid.

"Dear, what's wrong?" asked Remus.

"Did you take your potion tonight?"

"No! I didn't, Tonks, dear, I must go. Others will come to visit."

"OK. See you in the morning."

"Right."

Remus rushed out the door. Everyone was watching him. He didn't know what to say.

"It's a full moon tonight." He said. "I have to go."

"Remus, wait!" commanded Arthur. "I realized what today was, and I mad the Wolfs bane potion."

"Arthur, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Taking the potion, Remus apparated to the Shrieking Shack. There, he curled up in a corner and stayed there. Meanwhile, after everyone had come to see the baby, Tonks silently fell asleep. Then she was woken by a sound. Realizing she was back home, she got up to go and see what was wrong with James. Figuring he was hungry, she kept walking, but then his cries turned to slow whimpers, and then what Tonks feared had come true. His voice had turned into a howl. She looked over into the crib to see him. There lay a small were-wolf puppy. He couldn't do any damage, he just looked like a were-wolf.

The lecture I'm going to get from Remus! Tonks thought.

--

A few hours later, back at the Shrieking Shack, Remus lay huddled in a corner asleep. Waking up to see the sun, he looked down at his hands. They were normal. He stood up ant stretched. Remembering he had a wife and child at home, he apparated right away. Seeing he was at home, he looked for Tonks first, but guessed she was doing something else. He went straight to James's crib. He slept lightly. Then Tonks came around a corner.

"Good morning, love." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning." She replied.

"What is it, dear?"

"It appears that being a were-wolf is-"

"Genetic?" finished Remus.

"Yes."

"What did I tell you?! When you told me we were going to have a child I feared this!"

A tear came to Tonks's eye.

"Look," said Remus, calming down, "I thought this would happen and it's dangerous."  
"I know. It's just I thought you would be mad at me and I love you and you-"

Tonks was cut off when Remus kissed her. They stood like that until James whined. Looking at him in awe they noticed something peculiar about him when he rolled his head out of the blankets and opened his eye.

"Coincidence of a life-time." Said Tonks.

James. S. Lupin had Remus's brown har and Tonk's blue eyes. Apparently, from last night, also his fathers personality. Just like Harry Potter.


End file.
